


Cravings

by rarepairqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Someone asked me to write my OG OTP from Kuroko no basket and I am so weak to them I couldn't say no. It's a little shorter than most of my fics but I'm very happy with it, the world needs more fluff!





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write my OG OTP from Kuroko no basket and I am so weak to them I couldn't say no. It's a little shorter than most of my fics but I'm very happy with it, the world needs more fluff!

 

 

"Junpei~" The familiar singsong voice tore Hyuuga from his studying. Glancing up, he met the gaze of his mate, a mischievous smile gracing the otherwise innocent face.

"Yes?" Hyuuga asked, setting his pencil down and watching as the other slowly sat on the floor next to him at the table. "Careful--"

"I'm not made of china." The former point guard quipped. "I can sit down by myself without you worrying."

The alpha bit on his tongue. "Y-Yeah, sorry. Still getting used to the idea."

Izuki laughed, gently head butting his shoulder and prompting the older male to wrap his arm around his mate. "It's okay, I just came to say you've been pouring over those notes for a few hours now...you should take a break."

"Taking a break won't get me into college Shun." Hyuuga sighed. "And I _need_ to get into college for..."

"The pups. I know." Izuki nodded. "But don't work yourself to death over it."

It had been a whirlwind of a year for them both; winning the winter cup and being thrust into their third year with many expectations on them was only the beginning. Tutoring their juniors took a lot of time, especially the new freshmen when it came to dealing with Kagami and Kuroko's weird play style, it also piled on a lot of stress. Stress that eventually came to a head during Hyuuga's rut that fall, Izuki had handled it as any seasoned omega could and took the steps to make sure their rendezvous didn't jeopardise their futures.

That being said, in the aftermath of the alpha's rut, they started entertaining the idea of taking things one step further. They had the sense to wait until after they handed over their captain duties to the underclassman, with the team no longer in danger of being without a vice-captain, all they had to do was wait for Izuki's heat to roll around.

"Did you take your meds today?" Hyuuga asked, pressing a light kiss to Izuki's forehead.

"Yeah, the doctor said I could scale back if they made me feel worse."

It was still early days, Izuki was barely showing any sign of being with pups, but their teammates both former and present knew what was going on. It was kind of hard to keep it from the likes of Riko when she walked into Hyuuga's home and found Izuki sleeping in the nest of blankets that he had remained in since his heat. She had demanded to know what was going on - prompting a sheepish Hyuuga to explain he just knocked up his best friend - and gave Hyuuga a lecture on how providing for a family was expensive. The alpha tuned out most of it as he just gazed at his sleeping mate and feigned paying attention until Riko finally stopped and then congratulated them both.

"...so I guess you want to eat?" Hyuuga hummed, glancing out of the window and noting the setting sun.

"Can we go out? I've been stuck in this apartment for a few days now." The other pouted, knowing full well that the alpha was being overly protective of him in his current state. It wasn't that he needed permission to leave, he just preferred to keep his mate's mind at rest for now until he fully got his head around the aspect of being a parent.

Hyuuga mulled it over in his mind, tilting his head to capture Izuki's lips in a slow, chaste kiss. The omega smiled into it, knowing it was a positive answer before pulling away. They shared a smile, no words needing to be exchanged as a small laugh bubbled from the younger male's lips.

"Be ready to leave in ten minutes then?" Hyuuga asked.

Izuki nodded, standing up and playfully ruffling Hyuuga's hair before making a beeline for the bedroom. The alpha considered them very fortunate to have found a place to call their own so quickly. It meant they had the privacy to be intimate together without parents or siblings interrupting, it did however mean that he forgot how important it was to get out once in a while.

He piled up his exam notes and stood up to stretch. He walked into the bedroom to find his mate shirtless, if he looked closely he could see the slight swell of his stomach. Izuki didn't seem to notice his presence, making it easier for him to come up behind the other and hug him, settling his hands over the small bump and pressing a kiss to the omega's neck. Izuki hummed in reply, leaning into his alpha's touch.

"Any requests for a particular restaurant?" Hyuuga whispered, brushing his lips over Izuki's earlobe.

"Hmm..." Izuki covered Hyuuga's hands with his own. "I'm craving Maji burger."

"That junk?"

"Hey, _your_ pups want 'that junk' so you better deliver." Izuki playfully teased.

Hyuuga snorted as he shook his head. "Fine _your highness_."

Leaving the apartment felt like a breath of fresh air for Izuki, walking hand in hand with Hyuuga down the street towards the closest fast food chain. It was surprising the workers didn't assume they had their entire team in tow given how often they used to frequent the place. It was quiet inside, a far cry from the Japanese lunch time rush that they had been accustomed to at school. In a way it felt odd to be there without the likes of Kagami and Kuroko, or any of the team for that matter. Throughout the first few weeks of being with pups Izuki hadn't really changed his eating habits much, but as he started showing more he was starting to rival Kagami with how much he ate.

"I'm assuming you want to go extra-large on everything?" Hyuuga asked with a small smirk as Izuki's eyes roved over the lit up boards of the menu.

"Of course." He replied. "Maybe you can have my leftover fries."

" _What leftover fries?_ "

The omega laughed as he clung to Hyuuga's arm, as much as he enjoyed being out and about, he did feel somewhat self-conscious of his condition. He could feel the eyes of unmated alphas on him, the curiosity in their gazes that could very easily lead to a public challenge. He had no doubt in his mind that Hyuuga would defend him, but there was always that slight apprehension in the air.

"Come on Shun." Hyuuga snapped him out of his thoughts, taking his hand and leading him to an empty booth. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah." He replied quickly.

"Shun..."

"I am!" He took hold of both of Hyuuga's hands across the table and smiled. "I can just feel the stares."

"Who's staring?" The alpha asked, immediately casting his eyes around the room, there were no obvious signs of malice in his gaze as he noted the group of high school students watching them.

"I think they recognise us from our victory." Izuki smiled, letting go of Hyuuga's hands as the food was delivered to them. "Don't worry so much."

"Shun, babe, forgive me for jumping but when my mate - who is going to be having my pups - tells me people are staring at him, of course I'm going to get defensive." Hyuuga waved a fry around as if to demonstrate his point, taking away the entire seriousness of his statement and making Izuki laugh.

"No need to sound so _salty_." Izuki remarked as he picked up one of his own fries and ate it.

"You're losing your touch." Hyuuga smirked. "That one was crap."

Izuki shook his head and continued eating. The conversation turned to the latest message they had gotten from Kiyoshi, his surgery in America had gone by without a hitch and his recovery was coming along nicely. He had expressed that he was looking forward to coming home and seeing all their friends again, adding he was excited to meet their pups too.

"I'm sure he is..." Hyuuga uttered.

"Jealous that I'm getting attention from him too?" Izuki teased just as he shoved the last mouthful of his burger into his mouth. Hyuuga sighed as he reached across and wiped away some ketchup that had smeared across the corner of the other's mouth.

"No, I'm just..." The other trailed off, taking a long sip from his drink in thought. "He's an alpha."

Izuki snorted, trying to hold in his laugh. "Okay, so? Half of our friends are alphas, dumbass."

"Yeah but Teppei is, well he's not mated or anything."

Izuki raised an eyebrow, leaning forward on his elbows and lowering his voice. "And you think I'd be vulnerable to what exactly? You're the alpha I want to be with, I wouldn't let just anyone fuck me like you do."

The comment succeeded in making the alpha blush, clearing his throat as he readjusted his glasses. "Uhm, well...uh."

"And I _am_ carrying _your_ pups remember?" Izuki continued, reaching out and gently cupping Hyuuga's cheek. "Or do you want to reaffirm your status as _my alpha_?"

There was a glimmer of mischief in Izuki's eyes, Hyuuga always found his best friend easy to read. Though it did surprise him sometimes when the other came out with suggestive talk like this. He always found Izuki to be one of a kind. They had been drawn to each other since before he could remember, first as friends and then as something much more special.

"That, I can get on board with." He replied, tilting his head and kissing the other's palm.

With no more food left to be eaten, Hyuuga stood up and offered his hand to his mate. They got just outside the restaurant when they were approached by a high school student, he didn't look older than freshman year but he was holding a copy of _Basketball monthly_ so Izuki got a good idea of what was about to happen.

"Can we help you?" He asked as Hyuuga tried to figure out the student's intention.

"Uhm, did you play for Seirin last year...when they beat Rakuzan to win the Winter Cup?"

"Yes, yes we did." Izuki smiled, nodding to the magazine in their hands. "We just did an interview with them talking about how the team are shaping up for this year."

"Yeah! Yeah I just read it. You really beat all of the Generation of Miracles?"

"Well, I've never beaten Kuroko, but the others we have."

They chatted for a while, Izuki always liked coming across fans and always wanted to talk in length about Seirin or their own teams. Hyuuga couldn't fault him for it but certainly wasn't prepared to stand on the street corner for hours on end, not when the omega had planted an idea in his head. He sighed loudly, which was enough of a sign to Izuki to get on with signing the student's copy of the magazine and quickly said goodbye. Once they were out of earshot however, Izuki was quick to remark on it.

"Jealous someone else had my attention again?"

"N-No. I just want to get you home safely..." Hyuuga was bad at lying, bad but he tried anyway.

"Psh, so you can bed me again?"

The alpha let out a low growl, wrapping his arm around Izuki a little tighter than necessary. "If that's what you want."

Once they got back to the apartment, Hyuuga wasted no time in getting his mate into the bedroom. It was a far cry from the frantic sex that took place during their heats, it was soft, slow and focusing entirely on making sure Izuki was pleasured. When the omega rolled onto his side, basking in the post-sex haze that overwhelmed his senses, Hyuuga fitted himself around the smaller male.

"Won't be able to do that in a few months’ time..." Izuki hummed, letting his mate's hands roam over exposed skin and eventually settle over the swell of his stomach.

"True, but there'll be a good reason." Hyuuga replied, kissing the back of his neck and sighing. "Sleep Shun."

"Bossy..."

"Hey, I was your captain remember? It's learned behaviour."

"Well _unlearn_ it." Izuki giggled. "You're not my captain anymore Junpei."

"That's not what you were saying ten minutes ago..."

A sharp elbow to his stomach persuaded Hyuuga to drop that subject. He waited until he heard the soft sounds of slumber coming from Izuki before he pulled away. Draping a blanket over the other, he paused and dwelled on the fact it wouldn't be just the two of them for much longer. Whilst he was a little scared about the ordeal, he was ultimately excited to see who they'd take after, how they would grow, how they would change his and Izuki's lives for the better.

He was scared, but that was just a small price to pay to spend the rest of his life with the one he loved.

 


End file.
